zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Song of Storms
The is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. One of the two major compositions of Flat and Sharp, the Composer Brothers, this song summons forth a rainstorm, that rages for a small amount of time. Link can play the "Song of Storms" by playing A, Down-C, Up-C, A, Down-C, Up-C. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, the notes can be played with L, R, A, L, R, A. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: D, F, high D, D, F, high D. When played, a short, swirling beam of yellow light surrounds Link on-screen. It also appears that a small storm surrounds Link on-screen, as well. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time teaching Link the "Song of Storms" in Ocarina of Time]] The "Song of Storms" is learned from Guru-Guru in the Windmill in Kakariko Village, when Link is an adult. Guru-Guru tells Link that he learned the song from a green-clothed child seven years prior; apparently, the youth he speaks of is Link. Since Link plays the song as a child to drain the Well of Three Features in the first place, the creation of this song is a paradox of sorts, further adding confusion as far as timelines are concerned. Other than draining the well, Link can play the "Song of Storms" for the Fabulous Five Froggish Tenors in Zora's River. Once Link has played them the five other non-teleportation songs, he is given a Piece of Heart. Also, when played in the Desert Colossus, the "Song of Storms" creates an oasis containing Fairies. A similar effect occurs when young Link plays the song near a beanstalk, which will produce three Fairies. Also, a Big Fairy will appear when Link plays the "Song of Storms" in front of a Gossip Stone, or at certain spots that Navi turns green and flies to without allowing Link to Z-target. The Song of Storms is technically not required to complete the game, though without it one can not acquire the Lens of Truth, without which it is very difficult to complete the game. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The "Song of Storms" is learned from Flat after Link defeats an Iron Knuckle in the caves beneath the Ikana Graveyard on the First Day. It is the only song capable of countering the "Melody of Darkness", played by Sharp, one of the Composer Brothers that Link must later face. Additionally, it can cure Link of the jinxing inflicted on him by Blue Bubbles, and cause planted Magic Beans to grow. Like in Ocarina of Time, a Big Fairy will appear when the "Song of Storms" is played in front of a Gossip Stone. Guru-Guru can also be heard playing the song in the Stock Pot Inn during daytime, and near the Laundry Pool at night. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The "Song of Storms" is heard playing near the Windmill in the Eastern Suburbs, presumably emitted by Guru-Guru's Victrola contraption. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The "Song of Storms" is an unlockable song, played as a medley together with "Ganondorf's Theme" and the "Serenade of Water," though the medley itself centers mostly around the "Song of Storms". The "Song of Storms" is also heard in the "''Ocarina of Time'' Medley" in Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Sun's Song", the "Minuet of Forest", the "Bolero of Fire", "Epona's Song", the "Song of Time", and "Saria's Song". It was also planned to be an assist trophy, played by Guru-Guru, but did not make the cut in the final game. Hyrule Warriors As part of her Harp moveset, when her Harp is imbued with Lightning Affinity (caused by performing a specific combo) and uses her Strong Attack, she will play the Song of Storms to surround herself with barrier of lightning that damages any enemies within range. See also * "Song of Discovery" es:Canción de las Tormentas Category:Songs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons